


Study-Free

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 Round Two - Team Discipline [37]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is there anywhere you don’t study?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study-Free

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

Paraskeve felt she spent half her novitiate watching Niva study. The girl could go for hours, forgetting to eat or drink—or even bathe—if Paras didn’t remind her; thankfully she always did. Niva seldom thanked her in words, but the loose smiles and her shining eyes were always enough for Paras.

            Niva didn’t often bathe with other novices. Before Paraskeve, she had bathed early in the morning or late at night to avoid watchful eyes. She knew, objectively, that her body was not bad—it worked well, it looked fine, she liked it well enough. But some of the novices could find something to pick on in _anyone_ if they focused their effort on it—and they always did.

            With Paras, at least, she felt comfortable. That didn’t stop her from occasionally bringing a book to the bathhouse—when it was early or late, and no one would recklessly splash—to read over the edge, front pressed against the wall of the bathing pool.

            Paraskeve sighed and then laughed, eyes dancing with the lantern light reflecting off the ripples.

            “Is there anywhere you _don’t_ study?”

            Niva thought about it for a moment. “To my recollection, I did not study in my mother’s womb.”

            Paras chuckled but resisted the urge to splash her friend, given the book. “A great equaliser.”

            “I don’t study in gardens, usually, when they’re remotely close to tame.”

            The next time Paraskeve took her friend out, it was to the central gardens. Niva didn’t open her book. Paras smiled in the sunlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
